Cartas que no debían ser leídas
by PokeStand 2.0
Summary: Laurens encuentra cartas que Hamilton nunca le envió.


_Mi queridísimo, Laurens:_

 _He de empezar esta carta con un tema abrupto, por lo que me disculpo por adelantado. Soy un hombre que jamás le dio importancia a las pesadillas, pues vivo de los sueños y expectativas. Bien lo sabes, es algo que compartimos (razón por las que no has vuelto de Francia). Quisiera que no sonara como un reclamo, ya que derecho no tengo para solicitar tu regreso a América. Sin embargo, vaga y retorcida fue esta pesadilla que me ha privado del sueño desde que ha arañado mis serenas y escasas horas de sueño._

 _Eliza está preocupada por mí. No le he contado de qué ha sido y tampoco me lo ha preguntado directamente. Pero sus ojos siempre me han hecho más preguntas que sus labios. Le pregunté si quería decirme algo, dándole la oportunidad mezquina de contarle un pedacito de mis preocupaciones, porque no me percaté en ese instante que necesitaba compartirlo con alguien. Ella negó con la cabeza y me dijo que yo lo resolvería escribiendo. Vi tristeza y recelo en la negrura del infinito de sus ojos, que siempre dicen más que sus palabras. Y con vergüenza admito ante ti, John, querido John, que razón le sobra._

 _Heme aquí. Escribiéndote a ti lo que necesito expresar. Lo considero un acto egoísta de mi parte contarte la angustia que he pasado aquella noche que desperté alarmado de mi descanso, no por las ocurrencias de mi inconsciente, sino porque ha de venir con una petición._

 _Bien sabes que temo menos de lo que debería. A la muerte, a la guerra, a cada uno de mis oponentes políticos... He sufrido pérdidas desde niño, pero nunca se vuelve más sencillo. No entraré en detalles porque no es necesario, mas debes saber lo difícil que me es dormir sabiendo que estás luchando a un océano de distancia. La guerra tiene sorpresas inesperadas y entre ellas está la ruleta de la vida y la muerte. No existe razón por la que remarque esto, ya que lo sabes tan bien como yo. No obstante, la inquietud de no volver a recibir una carta tuya me ha dejado sumamente preocupado. Más de lo que me gusta admitir._

 _Por qué_

 _no_

 _Mierd_

 _._

John Laurens bajó la carta arrugada y la depositó en el escritorio. Acababa de hallarla en la basura de Alexander Hamilton al lado de su escritorio. No era que espiara su basura, pero luego de ver varios papeles con su nombre y la letra de su amigo, no se resistió de husmear. No estaba aquí para eso, pero podía tomarse unos momentos para leer las cartas que iban dirigidas a él y, por alguna razón que no comprendía, Hamilton jamás se las mandó. Tampoco eran temas que hubiera tocado en otras cartas, así que no se trataban de ningún borrador. ¿Entonces...?

Rebuscó en sus pantalones hasta sacar la carta que lo trajo al hogar de su amigo. Estaba doblada en cuatro con cuidado, un poco arrugada en una esquina por el movimiento de sus ropas. La estiró junto al otro papel.

.

 _Para John Laurens._

 _Mi queridísimo Laurens:_

 _Me disculpo por las pocas palabras que pondré en esta carta, pero el tiempo es un lujo del cual no dispongo en los últimos días. Requiero tu presencia a mi lado para discutir en persona temas referidos al futuro de nuestra amada nación. Quizás sea una excusa para compartir una conversación como en los viejos tiempos, pero entenderé que aquellos viejos tiempos viejos son y ya no son nuestros más que en recuerdos. Pero si tenéis asuntos pendientes en América, considérame a mí uno de ellos. Me encantaría extenderme más, pero no puedo. Te espero con los mejores deseos de verte gozar de buena salud con mis propios ojos, adieu._

 _Tuyo,_

 _A. Hamilton._

.

Había más papeles en la basura. Más _Laurens_ que descubría asomándose entre las arrugas de los papeles mal abollados. Guardó las dos cartas en su bolsillo: la que le fue entregada y la que no. Luego, se atrevió a tomar unos papeles más.

 _._

 _Mi queridísimo Laurens:_

 _He soñado una desgracia que me arrebató el sueño las últimas noches. Necesito quitarlo de mi cabeza y escribir (y escribirte) ha sido siempre mi mejor opción._

 _Eliza irrumpía mi trabajo. Oía su voz distorsionada por el velo de la ensoñación. "Alexander, llegó una carta para ti de Carolina del Sur". Asumí que era tuya, así que le dije que la leería después. Estaba trabajando, o intentando hacerlo. Las letras en mi pesadilla bailaban en una danza borrosa y sinsentido, pero más me perturbó las palabras sueltas que la voz de mi esposa soltaron detrás mío. "No, no es de él". Y en esas revelaciones de los sueños, yo supe de qué se trataba. Masoquista y terco, le pedí que me la leyera, confirmando así mi cruel y certera sospecha: el relato de tu muerte en un ínfimo enfrentamiento luego de la guerra de Yorktown. La habitación comenzó a caerse cuando Eliza (o su voz detrás de mí, no sé si alguna vez ella estuvo allí) me preguntó si estaba bien._

 _Le contesté que tenía trabajo por hacer, pero al decirlo su presencia había desaparecido y tú estabas muerto. Laurens, no sé cómo expresar el terror que este despreciable juego de mi cabeza me ha causado. He pensado que tal vez tengo un montón de temas que hablar contigo, pero no es el momento, ni la situación; ni siento que sean indicadas nuestras vidas para hablar sobre esto._

 _Qué estoy haciendo_

 _._

 _Mi querido... Laurens:_

 _Tengo tanto que contarte._ _Me gustaría ser capaz de expresar lo que siento por ti y es la primera vez que me siento un cobarde al hacerlo a través de la escritura. No soy un cobarde_

 _._

 _Laurens:_

 _Ojalá no estuvieras tan lejos de mí._

 _._

 _Laurens:_

 _._

 _Mi queridísimo_

.

Eran tantos los bosquejos inconsistentes que Laurens los devolvió a la basura. Se apoyó contra el escritorio, releyendo la única que se quedó además de las dos en su bolsillo: la que contaba la dichosa pesadilla.

 _Hamilton sueña que muero_ , pensó. Eran tantas las razones por las cuales podría experimentar malos sueños, y la única que lo abrumaba era su miedo a perderlo. Sonrió con cierta amargura y felicidad que luchaban en su interior, enterado que sus disputas emocionales referidas a su más cercano amigo no eran sólo suyas. Y a pesar de eso no cambiara el hecho de que nada podían hacer, le gustaba pensar en una vida donde la revolución no necesitara ayuda de ambos, donde Martha ni Eliza hayan cruzado sus caminos con ellos, donde no sea uno de los más grandes pecados e ilegalidades morales el quererse como lo hacían.

El crujir de la puerta hizo que su mirada se cruzara con la de Hamilton. Vio genuino terror en su rostro al ver el papel arrugado en sus manos, antes de que se recompusiera y levantara las cejas preguntando por su presencia donde no le correspondía.

―El whisky está allí ―señaló Hamilton en el escritorio, dando un paso lento hacia él―. Por si confundiste whisky con meterte en asuntos ajenos.

Eso fue rudo. Pero justo. Laurens bajó la mirada y dobló la carta a la mitad, inseguro si debía tirarla. Quería conservarla, pero seguramente Hamilton no lo permitiría. De repente había un peso de culpa en su bolsillo. Se sentía como robarle.

―Lo siento, me distraje.

La dejó sobre el escritorio de mala gana y tomó la botella de whisky, dispuesto a pretender que nada leyó en esa habitación.

Hamilton no coincidió con su resolución.

Lo detuvo con una mano en su pecho y se observaron. La casa estaba en un sepulcral silencio y era consciente de Eliza y el pequeño Philip dormían en aposentos cercanos, tanto como su corazón golpeando dentro como si quisiera tocar la mano de Hamilton.

Apretó la botella de vidrio con fuerza y rompió en una sonrisa.

―¿Qué te detuvo? ¿Por qué no me enviaste esas cartas? ―inquirió en voz baja sin pensar.

Hamilton retiró la mano y su mirada al mismo tiempo. Su pregunta le molestó y era muy evidente.

―Tú sabes perfectamente por qué.

―Nunca han interrumpido nuestra correspondencia. Todo el mundo sabe que son temas sin importancia y meramente amistosos los que están escritos en ellas. ¿Crees que no he quemado algunas tuyas que recibí? No es la primera vez que dices algo que no deberías decir.

Tal vez debió haber callado. ¿Por qué se hacía esto? Era la verdad que tantas veces se guardó. Martha no tocaba su correspondencia, pero alimentó el fuego de su chimenea con las cartas de Hamilton más de una vez después de grabar sus palabras en su corazón. No lo hacía por sí mismo. No era secreto para nadie que su matrimonio fue consumado por lástima y obligación, pero el de Hamilton no era así y debía proteger la legitimidad del mismo. Por las dudas. Por él.

Y Hamilton estaba sumamente enojado.

―Olvídalo ―lo interrumpió antes de seguir esta conversación que terminaría por herirlos a ambos.

― Laurens.

La rabia en su voz lo paralizó. Bueno, también sus manos tirando de su saco, deteniendo su salida. Cuando se giró hacia él para ponerle un punto final a esto, Hamilton lo besó.

Se conocían hace tanto que no supo por qué ignoró que no habían puntos finales para Hamilton. Puntos seguidos quizá y este tal vez fuera uno. Un beso corto en el que terminaba todas esas frases incompletas que jamás le envió.

Pestañeó confundido y complacido cuando él se alejó.

―Considéralo como otra carta que no debiste haber leído, pero que lo hiciste de todas maneras.

Todavía lucía enojado, mas notó cierta satisfacción en la manera que escondió la sonrisa antes de abandonar apresuradamente la habitación.

Laurens bajó la bola de nervios con un trago de whisky y salió detrás de Hamilton para aprovechar al máximo su estadía en Estados Unidos.

* * *

Nunca había odiado tanto el formato de fanfiction hasta ahora; no me deja tachar ni poner sangrías ni hacer las cartas más lindas. Pero bueno, espero que lo disfruten igual :)


End file.
